Ce que personne ne su jamais
by Shoku Uki
Summary: Zack est abatu, épuisé et gelé. Il a passé une dure nuit seul dans les montagnes et se retrouve enfin à Nibelheim. Il se rend alors au manoir Shinra, inhabité, et se repose un instant jusqu'à ce que la curiosité s'empare de lui. Yaoi Zack x Vincent.


**Coucou!**

**C'est ma première fanfic courte alors soyez indulgentes! Je l'aie commencée le soir où nous avons gagné la finale d'impro (Et oui, on a gagné!!), j'étais vraiment excitée et c'était seulement pour me détendre avant d'aller au dodo mais je l'ai terminée le lendemain (Deux soirs en lignes que je me couche à des heures impossible!!) en me disant que finalement, ça n'était peut-être pas si pire et méritait peut-être d'être lu… Voilà, vous connaissez l'histoire alors si c'est poche… bah je n'ai pas d'excuse XD**

**Alors voilà, c'est un Vincent x Zack, coté M…… (Donc vous pouvez envisager un lemon mais je ne dévoilerai pas de punch alors fiez vous à votre intuition (sans blague ¬¬'))… … … (Rien d'autre à ajouter)**

**Bonne lecture!**

Il avait froid.

Il marchait péniblement sur la route déserte en cette heure matinale en grelottant.

Le soleil se levait à peine et il avait dû passer la nuit dans les montagnes.

Il avait peu dormit, l'endroit n'étant pas sur, n'avait pas mangé… Il avait passé la nuit à marcher ou parfois à courir, se battre, à errer pour trouver son chemin.

Il était seul.

Le groupe de soldats qui était allé en montagne pour accompagner le président Shinra jusqu'au réacteur avait été attaqué alors que le vielle homme se sauvait en hélicoptère en leur criant de rentre seul.

C'était à ce moment, alors qu'ils se consultaient pour connaître le meilleur moyen d'agir, qu'ils sortirent de leur cachette.

Énormes.

Des monstres voraces et sans pitié.

Ils avaient attaqué sans avertissement, surprenant les pauvres soldats de bas niveau. Les bêtes avaient faim. Elles n'avaient pas eu de quoi manger depuis plusieurs jours, cela se voyait dans leurs regards de fauve ainsi que leurs maigreurs cadavériques.

Elles passèrent à l'attaque. Faisant fit des canon de fusils pointés vers eux, elles foncèrent. Ignorant les coups de pieds et de poing, d'armes pour les plus équipés. Ils sautèrent sur les pauvres hommes du groupe, les déséquilibrant, déchirant leurs armures férocement de leurs dents ou leurs griffes acérées de canins affamés. Atteignant enfin la chair chaude, le sang giclait, éclaboussant la neige, la terre, leur pelages, véritable scène irréelle, écarlate et désordonnée.

Plusieurs bêtes étaient mortes, plusieurs hommes aussi. Le combat fut bref et violent.

À la fin, seul restait trois molosse monstrueux, écume aux lèvres, ils venaient de terminer de dépouiller le corps déjà froid d'un engagé. De l'autre côté de la scène, un homme les défiait du regard, arme au poing. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il se battait avec une énorme épée menaçante. Il avait perdu son casque et une crinière noire hérissée tombait légèrement dans son dos. Bien qu'il soit couvert du sang de ses alliés, la détermination était visible sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Les trois meurtriers le regardèrent longuement. Valait-il la peine de risquer sa peau contre cet adversaire alors qu'ils étaient déjà rassasiés?

La réponse fut apparemment non, puisqu'ils s'étaient retournés et étaient partit tranquillement, la meute ayant déjà perdu trop d'alliés.

L'homme baissa son arme. Il était maintenant seul. Le président était repartit avec les Turks en souriant, riant presque, leurs disant de rentrer à la Shinra par leurs moyens, c'est-à-dire, à pied, comme ils étaient venu. Seulement, le président avait tué leur guide. Pourquoi? Sans doute pour son simple plaisir personnel. Mais voilà, le pauvre soldat restait là, seul, près du réacteur. Où aller maintenant? Le soleil se couchait déjà derrière les hautes montagnes…

La nuit avait été horrible et enfin, le soleil pointait son nez, révélant son triste état. Sur un chemin, seul, épuisé, gelé, couvert de sang. Celui des autres guerriers, celui des ennemis, le sien.

D'autre attaques avaient été portés sur sa personne durant cette rude descente à travers les grottes et les chemins escarpés, mais heureusement, moins importante que la première. Il avait réussit à vaincre ou alors s'était enfuis et avait survécu.

C'est alors que le soleil naissant atteignit le haut d'une hélice.

Nibelheim.

Enfin.

L'homme en aurait sauté de joie s'il en avait eu la force. Il vit une première maison. Enfin, un manoir serait plus juste. Il s'approcha de la grille pour quêter l'hospitalité des habitants. «Manoir Shinra» lut-il. Aucune sonnette. Il poussa la porte et à son grand étonnement, elle s'ouvrit. Il pénétra alors dans le jardin et marcha sur la petite route de gravier jusqu'à la porte. Elle aussi s'ouvrit.

Tout était sombre. Plongé dans la pénombre. La seule lumière provenait de la petite lueur du soleil timide qui pénétrait par les fenêtres sales. Il entra et referma la porte. L'homme appela mais personne ne répondit. Il monta à l'étage, rien.

Trop épuiser pour continuer sa visite, il s'effondra sur un lit. Encore habillé de ses vêtements déchirés, froids et sales. Peu importait, ici, il était en sécurité, du moins ça en avait l'air. Il dormit jusqu'au midi.

Quand il se réveilla, se remémorant son triste périple, il se leva dans l'intention de se rendre au village mais un sac à dos posé près du mur attira son attention. À l'intérieur se trouvait un peu d'argent mais surtout, de l'eau et de la nourriture séchée, sans doute à cet endroit depuis plusieurs années mais qu'importe?

Bien que le goût en soit infect et la texture plutôt caoutchouteuse, il manga sans s'en soucier jusqu'à ce que sa faim le quitte. Il grelottait. Il avait toujours froid, et l'ambiance n'avait rien pour le réchauffer.

En se relevant, il eu un étourdissement dû à la soudaine quantité de nourriture et d'eau qu'il avait subitement ingurgité suite à son jeûne de la veille. Il trébucha et voulu s'appuyer à une sorte d'armoire mais la porte de celle-ci se déroba sous ses doigts et il tomba face première dans… l'armoire?

En fait, il était sur un palier et un long escalier descendait en colimaçon dans les profondeurs de la terre. Tien, un passage secret…

L'homme en loques hésita mais la curiosité l'emporta et il descendit lentement les marches une à une prudemment. Tout en bas, où tout semblait encore plus glacé, il y avait un étrange couloir remplis d'ossements et au bout, un laboratoire. Il en fit rapidement le tour mais n'ayant jamais eu vraiment un esprit scientifique, il revint sur ses pas. Comme il allait remonter l'escalier, une sorte de porte cachée, dissimulée dans les ténèbres du mur, attira son attention. Il s'en approcha et glissa lentement ses doigts contre la porte sculptée. Elle était aussi froide que la pierre, sinon plus et semblait, à l'instar du laboratoire, n'avoir pas été ouverte depuis plusieurs décennies, ou plus.

Il la poussa doucement du plat de ses mains, ne s'attendant à rien en particulier. Après tout, cette salle semblait secrète, dissimulée… Elle devait renfermer des secrets, des substances en lien avec le laboratoire d'à côté. Elle était surement scellée pour garder caché ce qu'elle renfermait et seul le propriétaire des lieux devait pouvoir ouvrir la magnifique porte. Au grand étonnement du guerrier, elle s'ouvrit sans difficulté, sans même de grincement malgré son grand âge apparent.

Incertain mais poussé pas une force énorme, la curiosité, le survivant pénétra dans la salle. Elle était éclairée de bougies poussiéreuses qui semblaient figées, brulant depuis des années sans jamais s'éteindre. Comme si jamais elles n'avaient diminuées. La pièce était petite, plus que ce à quoi s'attendait l'homme. Elle semblait vide car en fait, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Les murs étaient nus, le sol également. Il n'y avait rien de spécial, de coloré ou d'effrayant. Aucun meuble à l'exception d'un cercueil, au centre de la pièce. Aucune plaque, aucun nom.

Doucement, sans se presser, il fit le tour de la pièce en silence, comme s'il avait peur de troubler le sommeil du mort, à supposer qu'il y ait eu vraiment quelqu'un dans la magnifique boite noire, gravée comme la porte, de motifs anciens et complexes. Après avoir longé les murs en les frôlant des doigts, il revint à la porte par laquelle il était entré. Il frissonnait.

Il eu soudain un nouvel élan de curiosité. La personne dans ce cercueil devait être importante pour être cachée dans le sous-sol d'un grand manoir. Mais alors, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de nom? La luxure de sa demeure ne laissait aucun doute, du moins, du temps qu'elle était entretenue.

Le soldat se rapprocha du centre de la pièce à petits pas, retenant son souffle, se sentant comme un intrus, comme un violeur de paix du repos de la mystérieuse personne. Il posa ses doigts glacés sur le couvercle, s'attendant à une froideur pire que celle de son propre corps mais à sa grande surprise, il était tiède. Comment était-ce possible? Personne n'était venu ici depuis… Dans le sous-sol polaire en plus… La boite de bois n'était certainement pas chauffée de l'intérieur! Mais que signifiaient donc tous les mystères de cet endroit abandonné?

Ses doigts laissèrent des traces dans la poussière du bois, révélant sa couleur de charbon, encore plus sombre qu'il n'aurait pu penser, laissant voir aussi qu'il était recouvert d'un léger verni reluisant. Il était vraiment magnifique ce cercueil. Il suffisait, maintenant que le soldat en était près, de sa simple présence pour rendre la pièce moins sinistre et plus éclairée. Moins ténébreuse et plus chaleureuse. Il posa doucement sa joue sur le couvercle, ses cheveux noirs et indomptables se mêlant à la couleur profonde du bois, espérant en tirer un peu de chaleur, du réconfort peut-être? Et pourtant…

C'était un cercueil, et noir en plus! Pensa l'homme en s'éloignant brusquement. Comment pouvait-il éclairer la pièce ou la rendre chaleureuse?

Il se donna une gifle mentale, sans doute les épreuves de la veille affectaient-ils son jugement… Il jeta un dernier regard au tombeau magnifique où il voyait clairement les traces de ses doigts et de sa joue dans son épaisse couche de poussière. Il toucha sa joue du bout des doigts en se remémorant son doux contact apaisant, lisse, tiède… Il y serait resté appuyé sa vie entière.

Il se décida enfin à partir, se retournant vers la porte, il fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta brusquement. En fixant le couloir par lequel il était arrivé devant lui, avec les ossements au sol. Il voulait rester encore quelques secondes. Oui, peut-être y avait-il un mort, ou alors il était vide, qui sait? Mais il s'agissait du premier humain qu'il approchait, fut-il un restant d'humain putréfié, depuis son périple de la nuit. Il était malheureux, avait perdu ses compagnons et en arrivant à la Shinra, on lui dirait de prendre sa douche et de se dépêcher d'aller à l'entrainement, personne ne s'occuperait de ce qu'il avait pu vivre, voir ou ressentir. On lui demanderait simplement pourquoi il n'était pas arrivé plus tôt.

Juste d'y penser, il frissonnait. Les bêtes qu'ils avait vu, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres et les corps de ses compagnons dans un lac écarlate… Décidément, il était bien, là, avec le cercueil. Et s'il l'ouvrait juste pour voir? Cette personne l'avait inconsciemment hébergé pour la nuit et l'avait réconforté… à sa manière. Elle l'avait réchauffée un instant.

À peine cette idée traversa-t-elle son esprit, qu'il se sentit soudain espionné. Il se retourna lentement, toujours en silence. Le couvercle reposait toujours sur la boite de bois sombre et n'avait pas bougé. Devenait-il fou?

Il hésita alors. L'ouvrir ou courir à l'extérieur du manoir soudainement moins amical? Il détacha ses yeux du seul meuble de la pièce pour vérifier le couloir avant de faire quoi que ce soit et reporta son attention sur l'objet de sa fascination.

Il avança d'un pas.

Tranquillement dans la pièce de nouveau glacée.

Il voulait savoir…

C'est alors que deux bras enserrèrent son torse, doucement mais avec une certaine possessivité. Le pauvre homme sursauta violement en laissant échapper une exclamation et eu le réflexe de vouloir se libérer mais une douce respiration chaude et lente contre sa nuque le calma instantanément.

Il baissa alors les yeux vers les mains de son asseyant et resta estomaqué devant la gauche. Du coude au bout des doigts. Une prothèse métallique de couleur doré, articulé et se terminant par cinq doigts pointus et sans doute mortel remplaçait ce qui aurait dû être sa main, son avant-bras. Le soldat respirait lentement, calme malgré la situation, presque détendu.

Il resta un long moment sans bouger, prisonnier de l'étau des bras puissants et apaisants de l'inconnu. Cet inconnu qui respirait toujours dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, d'un souffle chaud et tendre... Le jeune soldat sentait le corps de cet étrange phénomène contre le sien, détendu, son font appuyé sur l'arrière de sa tête. Parfois, le soldat entrevoyait des éclairs rouges de chaque côté de ses jambes qui ressemblait un peu à du tissu. Il était clair que le nouveau venu avec l'étrange main ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Enfin, le silence fut brisé par le jeune soldat, tête baissée, toujours dos à l'inconnu, étrangement bien mais mal à l'aise d'avoir été pris dans cet endroit où il n'aurait pas dû être.

-Pardonnez mon intrusion, j'ai dû passer une nuit des plus horribles dans les montagnes et quand j'ai enfin réussi à en sortir, je me suis précipité sur la première habitation pour en quémander l'hospitalité pour me reposer. J'ai trouvé la maison vide et me suis assoupi, c'est par hasard que je suis descendu en cet endroit. Le dérangement qu…

La personne dans son dos l'interrompit d'un simple chuchotement, doux, sans bouger.

-Ça n'est pas un dérangement… Je suis seul depuis si longtemps à solliciter le pardon de mes péchés…

Un autre moment interminable passa.

Le soldat respirait un peu mieux et appréciait à présent la présence de l'inconnu.

Si chaude contre son corps.

Repoussant progressivement le froid qui avait élu domicile dans son être depuis la veille.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda enfin l'homme à la prothèse dans un chuchotement doux.

-Je m'appelle Zack. Je suis…

-Je ne souhaite pas savoir ce que tu es, seul ton nom me suffit. Et tu m'as déjà dit le pourquoi de ta présence ici…

-Et vous…? Demanda Zack, incertain.

-Tutoie-moi, je t'en pris… murmura-t-il dans un soupir rempli de souffrance. Je me nomme Vincent, continua-t-il sans hausser la voix mais avec un certain soulagement cette fois, comme si le fait de prononcer son nom lui rappelait qui il était.

-Et pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda Zack en se mettant inconsciemment à murmurer lui aussi, se calant de plus en plus sur le torse de l'inconnu dont il n'avait vu que les bras. Y puisant le réconfort dont il avait besoin, y dérobant la chaleur qui lui faisait peu à peu oublier son dur périple dans les montagnes, y effaçant sa douleur et ses peurs, y trouvant calme et confort, s'y callant de plus en plus, faisant reculer son bienfaiteur jusqu'au mur.

-Je subis le châtiment qui m'est infligé pour avoir laissé mourir… Il hésita à terminer sa phrase… une femme, finit-il par dire. Depuis plus de vingt années, je pourris ici à attendre la mort, qui ne vient pas, tel mon pardon… Seulement, seul dans ma souffrance, je m'y perds. Je cherche sans cesse du réconfort que les coussins de mon cercueil ne peuvent combler. Quand je t'ai entendu, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'en extraire pour voir qui venait à ma rencontre. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti la chaleur d'un autre être humain sur ma peau…

Zack n'avait soudainement plus froid, au contraire, il commençait à avoir chaud. Alors lui aussi cherchait apaisement à ses souffrances. Il ne pensait même pas à se questionner sur les paroles de l'étranger. Il était si bien. Un léger frisson traversa son dos. Pas de froid cependant. Le silence à nouveau avait enveloppé les hommes. Vincent décolla alors sa tête de celle de Zack. Ce dernier allait protester mais il sentit l'homme s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Zack tourna la tête. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, plus long que les siens, des traits jeunes, quelques années de plus que je jeune membre de la Shinra à peine. C'était étrange, il lui aurait donné plus vieux avec sa voix profonde et son parler sage. Il avait un haut collet coincé entre son menton et l'épaule du soldat qui dissimulait surement une bonne partie de son visage quand il le relâchait. Ce qui attira son attention et sa curiosité fut probablement ses yeux carmin qui semblaient émettre leur propre luminescence.

Zack n'en fut pas effrayé mais au contraire, fasciné. Il ressentait la même chose que lui et une sorte de connexion s'était établie entre eux deux dans leur souffrance.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, le visage très près l'un de l'autre, puis, lentement, Vincent baissa sa tête dans son cou pour s'y cacher.

-Ne part pas, reste un peu avec moi, je me sens… si seul, il continuait de murmurer doucement, avec tout le poids de ses années de solitude qui y trainait péniblement.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention, murmura à son tour Zack en laissant l'homme se blottir dans son cou.

Un autre long moment passa dans le silence. Poussé par il ne savait quelle envi, Zack tourna la tête et embrassa doucement des cheveux de jais qui lui chatouillaient agréablement la joue. Il songea que Vincent devait ressentir ce qu'il avait lui-même ressenti en posant sa joue contre le cercueil. Chaleur, réconfort, compréhension.

Le plus vieux releva la tête et encra à nouveau ses yeux tristes couleur de sang dans ceux de l'autre homme. Au bout d'un moment de tendres regards, il reposa sa tête dans le cou où il avait trouvé refuge plus tôt.

-Diras-tu à quelqu'un que tu m'a vu ici? Fit Vincent sur un ton de confidence.

-Non, répondit sincèrement l'autre alors que Vincent relevait la tête.

Ils échangèrent un long regard rempli de désir, de besoin de combler un vide. Vincent rebaissa la tête pour susurrer tendrement dans le cou offert.

-Cela te dérangerait-il de…

-Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas en face? L'interrompit Zack en relevant sa tête.

-As-tu peur des monstres? Demanda Vincent, plus brusquement en haussant la voix, le regard rougeoyant lançant de mini éclairs.

-J'ai peur de ceux que j'ai pu affronter cette nuit, déformés, se terrant dans les recoins de ténèbres, ne cherchant qu'à dévorer la chair qui passerait près d'eux. Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi si tu te qualifie également de cette race, répondit doucement Zack pour l'apaiser, sans hausser le ton, n'étant même pas étonné des deux crocs dévoilées par Vincent lors de sa phrase plutôt agressive.

Le soldat se retourna dans les bras qui étaient toujours autour de son corps, leur prise du début étant moins forte, et passa à son tour les bras autour du corps frêle du mystérieux homme, comprenant que les éclairs vermeils aperçus plus tôt étaient en fait sa cape.

Il avait redéposé sa tête dans le cou tendre du plus jeune, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir voulu tester celui qui avait brisé son isolement. Doucement, presque timidement, il déposa un baiser dans ce cou où il avait élu domicile. Zack lui releva la tête, le regarda un instant et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, timidement au départ, puis, comprenant leur besoins communs, de plus en plus passionnément. Zack traçait le contour des dents canines de l'inconnu de sa langue avec un certain plaisir alors que celui-ci la laissait faire un instant, puis, repoussait la langue intruse avec la sienne comme si elle était jalouse et voulait elle aussi s'amuser et se faire caresser de la sorte.

Bientôt, ça ne fut plus uniquement la langue de Vincent qui en voulu plus, mais son corps en entier. Il agrippa la nuque de Zack et le força doucement à descendre dans son cou d'où il avait retiré la cape et donc le haut col.

Comprenant rapidement, le soldat suivit la mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille et descendit en petites léchouilles. Il sentait les mains de Vincent se promener sur son corps lui procurant de doux frissons. Sa main métallique passa alors sous son chandail déchiré et le caressa doucement, tellement sensuellement, de façon telle qu'une vraie main ne pouvait le faire…

Zack commença à retirer les vêtements de son aîné avec une certaine impatience contenue, prenant tout de même le temps d'explorer avec ses mains et sa langue, ses lèvres et son nez des endroits découverts. Il sentait ses propres vêtements tomber l'un après l'autre.

-Attends, soupira Vincent en le faisant reculer.

Il se rendit au cercueil et le glissa au sol, libérant une grande table dessous. Il reprit Zack dans ses bras, léchouillant l'oreille, et fit tomber son dernier vêtement au sol. Vincent le souleva comme s'il fut s'agit d'une peluche et le coucha délicatement sur la table, rampant sur lui pour attendre de nouveau son cou.

Il y laissa ses crocs frôler la peau délicate en se délectant de ses soupirs, de sa peau, son corps chaud sous le sien, de ses mains qui tentaient de rester accrochées à son dos. Leurs deux sexes s'entrechoquaient sensuellement alors que Vincent donnait une légère cadence pour exciter encore plus sa proie. Il descendit lentement sur son torse avec sa langue, ses griffes dorées grafignant le flanc de Zack dans son impatience. Il s'arrêta sur un téton durcit qu'il se fit un plaisir de torturer alors qu'un doigt pénétrait doucement entre les fesses de son amant.

Un léger cri suivit l'intrusion. Ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal. Mais c'était si bon, si consolant, tellement mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il se sentait comprit et heureux. Comme cette pensée traversait son esprit, un autre doigt joint le premier, doucement, ayant le souci de ne pas être brusque, rajoutant au sentiment de consolation et de compréhension commune.

Vincent délaissa le téton pour descendre plus bas. Il embrassa doucement le bout de la virilité tendue de Zack et la prit en bouche. Le démon n'était plus seul et même s'il savait qu'il aurait ce péché de plus à se faire pardonner, qu'il se rajoutait à la liste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Même si cela rallongeait sa peine, ce court instant lui faisait tant de bien. Il s'agissait d'un lien avec l'extérieur, réel, partageant les mêmes sentiments d'abandons et de désespoir, d'oubli, soit-ils passagers pour ce jeune homme dont il ne connaissait rien qui retrouverait certainement sa bonne humeur en même temps que ses nouveaux vêtements…

Zack en oublia ses idées noires. Il avait à présent trois doigts entre les fesses et il devait serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. Vincent releva finalement son bassin après avoir délaissé son sexe de ses lèvres. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et doucement, en fermant à demi les yeux, il s'introduit en son amant d'un jour.

Ce dernier cria un long moment. Ça tirait. Trop. C'était douloureux mais ce sentiment de légèreté ne le quittait pas. Quand il s'habitua enfin, haletant, il dit à Vincent qu'il pouvait y aller.

S'agrippant aux cuisses de Zack, il se mit en mouvement, les yeux toujours à demi fermé sous la pression, l'étroitesse d'où il s'était installé. Doucement, il ne voulait pas le blesser, surtout pas. Sa main métallique relâcha sa cuisse pour s'appuyer sur la table un peu plus haut que la hanche du soldat alors que la mains droite empoigna sa verge pour lui administrer le même rythme lent que son bas-ventre.

Zack agrippa la griffe d'une main et saisit la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour l'attirer à lui dans une suite de baisers remplis de désir et de douceur.

Accélérant de plus en plus la cadence, Vincent perdit son appui un instant et entailla la joue gauche de Zack avec l'une de ses canines aucun des deux hommes ne s'en soucièrent pour autant. Leurs sueurs se mélangèrent, de même que leurs soupirs et gémissement. Chacun répétant le nom de l'autre comme s'il s'agissait d'un sauveur.

Puis, Zack se répandit entre leurs corps, Vincent faisant de même en lui. Le pécheur se laissa retomber sur le corps de Zack, qui l'enlaça immédiatement. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un long moment, très long, peut-être même s'assoupirent-ils car quand Zack sortit du manoir, la nuit était tombée.

Vincent lui avait dit de repartir et de quitter la Shinra, de l'oublier, de ne jamais revenir et de refaire sa vie loin des complots malsains de la compagnie. Puis, il avait remit son cercueil en place, s'était rhabillé et avait ouvert le tombeau. Il était de satin pourpre sombre à l'intérieur, aussi magnifique qu'à l'extérieur, songea Zack, comprenant, malgré son désaccord, que leurs chemins s'était seulement croisés un instant mais qu'ils ne changeraient pas de direction pour autant. Ils avaient chacun leurs combats à mener et Zack le concevait, bien que cela le remplisse de tristesse.

-Adieu, et merci, avait dit Vincent avant de s'y coucher et de refermer.

Puis, Zack était partit. Il n'était jamais revenu, mais n'avait jamais oublié. Une légère cicatrice, visible de lui seul, était là pour le lui rappeler. Juste sur sa joue gauche, comme en forme de croix.

Mais jamais sa douleur ne le quitta réellement. Au contraire.

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, si oui, reviewer, si non… voir que c'est possible que vous n'ayez pas aimé! Pff… XD (Reviewez si vous l'aimé pas quand même juste pour me prouver que ça se peut!)**

**Alors voilà, vous n'avez aucune raison de ne pas reviewer!! :P**

**Shoku**


End file.
